アンタの傍にいさせてくれ、ありがとうっス
by wen phantom14
Summary: kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah? / hei, balas pesanku../ aku akan menyusulmu./ Aomine masih menanti balasan email dari seseorang yang telah pergi darinya. Tapi, setelah sebulan menunggu, bukan balasan email yang datang padanya, melainkan... Chap 2 plus omake UP! Warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

"_Ore to tsukiatte kure_! (Pacaranlah denganku!)"

Pemuda itu membungkuk, menunggu jawaban dari sang lawan bicara. Sedangkan ia yang mendapat pernyataan cinta terdiam menatap kepala pirang itu menunduk. Ia akhirnya mengangkat tangannya hanya untuk mengorek telinganya sembari berkata, "Ha? Apa maksudmu, Kise?"

Kepala kuning itu terangkat, menunjukkan wajah yang bersemu merah. Mata coklatnya menatap pemuda berkulit gelap di hadapannya—orang yang ditembaknya. Kegugupan terlihat jelas di kedua iris cantik itu.

"Ku.. Kubilang, maukah kau jadi kekasihku, Aominecchi?" Kise mengulang kembali pernyataan cintanya. Kini tak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi wajahnya yang lebih merah dari seekor udang rebus.

"_Ha? Iya da yo! _(Haaa? Nggak mau!)"

"_Na-nande?"_

"_Nande tte.. omae to tsukiaitakunai kimatterundarou_ (Kenapa kau bilang.. tentu saja karena aku tak mau pacaran denganmu)," satu kalimat dari lelaki _ganguro _ yang selama ini dikaguminya cukup untuk menghancurkan hatinya menjadi berkeping-keping. Tubuh jangkung itu bergetar. Matanya berair, siap untuk meluncurkan bulir bening.

"_Da-dattara.. isshukan dake mo ii..Ore to- _(Ka-kalau begitu.. seminggu pun tak apa.. Jadilah-)"

"Hmm.. Apa sebegitunya kau suka padaku? Sampai memohon seperti itu.." ujarnya pada lelaki yang menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Aku.. selalu mengaggumi Aominecchi. Selalu mengejar punggung Aominecchi dan ingin dianggap setara. Lalu tanpa aku sadari, rasa kagumku berubah. Aku.. menyukai Aominecchi," tuturnya panjang mengungkapkan betapa ia ingin dilihat oleh pemuda bermarga Aomine itu.

"Aku mengerti.. seminggu, oke?"

Wajah cantik itu mencerah. Bahkan semu merah di kedua belah pipinya semakin menambah kilau manis wajah yang tengah melebarkan senyuman secerah mentari itu. Kepala kuning itu mengangguk semangat.

.

**Disclaimer :**

**黒子のバスケ****藤巻忠俊**

**このフィクション****ウェンです****(^^)**

**この****フィクションから、僕は何も貰いません。これはただ個人的な満足なんです。**

**Warning :**

**Shounen ai, MalexMale, Misstypo (s), Alur Cepat, OOC, SMU!Teiko, Yasashii!Haizaki, Slight!KagaKuro, Slight!NijiHai, menyisipkan percakapan dalam bahasa jepang.**

**.**

**Ichi Nichi Me**

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa saat lalu, tapi sayang Kise belum bisa menikmati waktu istirahat siangnya. Salahkan fans-fansnya yang terus-menerus mengerubungi dirinya dan memintanya makan siang bersama mereka. Dengan susah payah sang model menolak ajakan mereka yang bisa dibilang memaksa, hingga akhirnya ia berhasil lepas dari kerubungan para gadis itu.

Kise segera bergegas pergi ke kelas 2-D. Tujuannya satu, yaitu mencari sosok cowok yang sejak kemarin resmi menjadi pacarnya. Ia ingin mengajak pemuda itu makan siang berdua.

Kepala pirang itu melongok ke dalam kelas. Pandangannya terhenti ketika warna biru gelap yang sedikit berkibar karena angin yang masuk melalui jendela tertangkap biji coklatnya. Dengan senyum mengembang, di dekatinya pemuda yang tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam telengkupan kedua lengannya.

"Aominecchi," panggilnya dengan suara khasnya yang kekanakan. Tak ada respon.

"_Nee,_ _Aominecchi tteba, okiro yo.. _(Hei, Aominecchi, bangun..)" Kini gantian suaranya yang mengalun manja yang terdengar. Diguncangkannya badan kokoh itu. Sebuah erangan terdengar membuat senyum Kise melebar karena usahanya berhasil.

"Ayo bangun Aominecchi! Aku mau ngajakin makan siang bareng.." lanjut si Kise.

Kepala biru itu terangkat, menatap Kise dengan mata yang terlihat mengantuk. "_Nandayo, Kise?"_ tanyanya ogah-ogahan.

"Makan siang bareng, yuk!" ajaknya. "Aku sudah bikin _bento _untuk Aominecchi."

"Ha? Malas.. kau makan sendiri saja sana."

"E.. eh.. tapi ini untuk Aominecchi."

"Kalau begtu tinggalkan saja _bento_nya di sini, kau makan sendiri saja," Aomine kembali menelungkup di atas meja, tak melihat senyum cemerlang si pirang yang mulai memudar.

"_Mou Aominecchi.._" bibirnya mengerucut. Nada suaranya ngambek yang menurut telinga Aomine hanya suara yang dibuat-buat yang sukses membuat pemuda gelap itu semakin mengeratkan telengkupan tangannya tanpa tahu bahwa nada itu hanya untuk menutupi kekecewaannya.

"Ya sudah, tapi besok makan siang bersamaku, lho.." kata Kise sembari meletakkan sebungkus kotak makan di meja sang kekasih.

"Hmm.."

"_Yakusoku suru yo ne?_ (Janji lho ya?)"

"_Hei hei..*_"

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Kise langsung berpaling. Langkahnya pelan, berjalan menuju pintu. Kepalanya tertunduk, bahkan poni rambutnya sampai menutupi matanya. Ia menatap sebungkus _bento _lain di tangannya, dan sebuah senyum kekecewaan muncul menghiasi wajahnya.

Langkah Kise tak berhenti sampai ia tiba di depan pintu atap. Ia menghela napas sebelum membuka pintu itu. Menggelengkan kepala sebentar untuk sekedar menghilangkan kekecewaannya, Kise mulai keluar dari gedung.

Dia tak menyangka bahwa di sana—di depan matanya—dua pemuda yang begitu dikenalnya sedang makan berdua. Dengan senyum bak mentari dan suara cempreng khasnya, ia menyapa keduanya. Tak lupa sebuah pelukan maut diberikannya pada lelaki imut berwajah datar—Kuroko—yang tengah menyantap sebungkus roti melon yang membuahkan hasil deathglare dari pemuda lain bersurai merah—Kagami—padanya.

Pemuda itu lalu mengambil duduk di sebelah Kuroko. Dibukanya kotak _bento_nya yang langsung dia pamerkan pada dua pemuda di depannya walau respon yang mereka berikan hanya sebatas "oohh".

Derit pintu atap yang terbuka menghentikan obrolan mereka. Ketiga kepala beda warna itu menoleh ke satu-satunya pintu keluar. Terlihat seorang pemuda bertubuh besar masuk, di belakangnya ada seorang pemuda lain dengan kacamata menggantung apik membingkai kedua iris emeraldnya. Keduanya berjalan santai ke arah ketiganya duduk. Tak lama, dua orang yang lain menyusul. Seorang berambut merah dan seorang berambut biru gelap. Lalu seorang pemuda lain dengan warna rambut abu terlihat mengikuti di belakang mereka.

"Aaa, minna.. tumben kalian ke atap?" tanya Kise heran melihat teman-teman satu klubnya berkumpul di atap.

"Di suruh Akachin, Kisechin.." jawab si tubuh besar, Murasakibara.

"Apa ada sesuatu Akashi sampai menyuruh semuanya kumpul?" kali ini Kagami yang bertanya.

"Apa tidak boleh aku menyuruh anggota timku untuk makan siang bersama, Taiga." jawaban Akashi terdengar mengintimidasi. Kagami menggeleng cepat. Walaupun masih sepupunya, entah kenapa Kagami tidak pernah berani menentangnya.

"Aa, kenapa kau memaksaku ke sini, Akashi.. aku masih ingin tidur tahuu.." protes pemuda berkulit gelap yang datang tepat berbarengan dengan Akashi. Bisa dipastikan pemuda itu datang ke atap dengan ancaman.

"Walau kau sudah menyiapkan bekal, Daiki."

"Haah, bento ini bukan..." ucapannya terhenti saat tak sengaja sepasang safirnya bertemu dengan sepasang iris coklat. "Aaggh, lupakan." Ia langsung mengambil duduk sesukanya. Segera dibukanya tutup bekalnya yang langsung mengundang lirikan lapar dari 2 pemuda pemakan segala.

"Woi! Jangan bengong, _teme_!" sebuah tangan jatuh di surai Kise yang tengah memperhatikan perebutan bekal milik Aomine vs Kagami plus Murasakibara. Kise mendongak, menemukan _osananajimi_nya mengusap-usap rambut kuningnya.

"Shougocchi... jangan rusak tatanan rambutku, _mooouuu_...!" Kise cemberut. Yang dipanggil Shougo malah menambah kecepatan usapannya membuat surai pirang itu semakin berantakan. Rengekan segera saja keluar dari mulut Kise dan ia sukses mendapat tatapan bermakna 'Kise, berisik! Diam nggak Lu!' dari seluruh teman-teman klub basketnya.

(｡ì _ í｡)(｡ì _ í｡)

Sinar terang matahari sudah tak nampak lagi. Bahkan warna jingga di ufuk barat pun telah hilang tertelan gelapnya malam. Di saat itu, beberapa siswa SMU Teiko terlihat keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Mereka baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan klub masing-masing.

Di waktu yang sama, anak-anak klub basket baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya. Mereka masih bergelimpangan di tempat terakhir mereka berdiri. Terlalu lelah dengan latihan porsi spesial dari Kapten merah mereka hari ini.

Namun berbeda dengan seorang lelaki berambut pirang itu. Walau kulit putih susunya telah ternoda dengan keringat yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit, dia masih bisa mengeluarkan energinya untuk mengeluarkan suara cempreng khasnya. Langkahnya setengah berlari mendekati sang Ace klub basket.

"_Ne, ne, Aominecchi_," panggilnya semangat. Yang dipanggil tak bergerak dari posisi bersandar di tempoknya.

"Kalau mau ngajakin _one on one_, aku _pass_," katanya.

"Bukaaan.. hari ini pulang bareng yuk," ajak Kise.

"Kenapa aku harus pulang bersamamu?"

"_Mouu.. _Aominecchi, kita ini kan—"

"Hoe, Kise! Lagi ngapain lu!? Ayo cepetan pulang!" teriakan dari arah pintu gym memotong perkataannya. Pemuda pirang itu pun menoleh ke arah sang pemanggil.

"Sebentar Shougocchi.. aku—"

"Cepet! Gue mau nerusin nonton film kemarin!"

"_Mouu.._ Dasar Shougocchi seenaknya saja," kesalnya yang membuatnya tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibir. Teringat bahwa ia tadi sedang berbicara dengan orang lain, Kise segera berpaling pada orang yang ia ajak pulang. "_Gomen ssu.._ Aku nggak jadi bareng Aominecchi." Kise berpose minta maaf—mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan muka.

Mengerti bahwa ia tak akan mendapat respon, lelaki itu segera berpamitan. Setelahnya ia setengah berlari menyusul sahabat sejak SDnya yang sudah berjalan keluar gym.

(｡ì _ í｡)(｡ì _ í｡)

**Futsuka Me**

Siang itu langit terlihat biru dengan awan putih menggantung menghiasinya. Anginnya berhembus semilir, membuat mereka yang merasakan hembusannya merasa nyaman. Terkadang masih bisa terlihat kelopak-kelopak pink yang ikut menari bersama angin.

Namun, kenyamanan itu tak bisa membuat seorang remaja bersurai emas menenangkan hatinya. Ia takut, ia akui itu. Kaki yang tadi ia selonjorkan, kini ditekuknya. Sedangkan punggung yang sempat bersandar pada pagar pembatas atap itu, sekarang melengkung. Kepala pirangnya ia letakkan di atas lulutnya dengan kedua tangan melingkar manis menutupi wajahnya.

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia duduk di tempat itu, menunggu seseorang yang kemarin berjanji untuk makan siang bersamanya. Namun nyatanya, pemuda _ganguro_ itu tak kunjung datang, membuat hati si pirang itu tak nyaman. Rasa kecewa merambat ke dalam hatinya.

Cairan bening itu hampir tumbah kalau saja telinganya tak menangkap suara pintu terbuka. Ia tegakkan kepalanya dan senyumnya lembali mengembang saat irisnya menangkap sosok berkulit gelap—orang yang semenjak tadi ditunggunya.

"_Aominecchi, kocchi ssu, kocchi!_" dengan semangat ia melambai. Pria gelap itu tak merespon, hanya terus berjalan ke arahnya.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan. Dengan senyum mengembang, Kise menyerahkan satu kotak makannya pada Aomine sambil tersenyum cerah. Mereka membuka kotak makan itu bersamaan.

"Hehe.. Aku senang Aominecchi datang."

"Soalnya kalau aku tak datang kau pasti tambah cerewet."

"Iya tentu saja donk! Kan janji itu harus ditepati."

"Ck.. Iya iya.."

Acara makan siang itu dihiasi dengan ocehan Kise dan jawaban singkat Aomine. Tapi Kise tak keberatan. Setidaknya lelaki itu mengacuhkannya.

Obrolan dan kegiatan mereka terhenti saat suara khas untuk menunjukkan sebuah panggilan terdengar dari speaker yang terletak di dekat pintu yang menghubungkan atap dengan tangga masuk menuju gedung sekolah. Tak berapa lama suara seorang wanita sampai ke telinga mereka.

"Panggilan untuk Kise Ryouta dari kelas 2-C. Panggilan untuk Kise Ryouta dari kelas 2-C. Kise Ryouta diharapkan segera datang ke ruang kepala sekolah. Ditunggu saat ini juga." Dan panggilan itupun berakhir.

Merasa dirinya harus pergi, pemuda pirang itu langsung memberesi dan menutup kotak bekalnya. Dengan wajah tak enak hati, ia menatap pemuda biru gelap di hadapannya.

"Maaf, Aominecchi, aku harus pergi," ungkapnya pelan. Tak ada jawaban dari Aomine hingga punggung tegap Kise menghilang di balik anak tangga.

(｡ì _ í｡)(｡ì _ í｡)

**Mikka Me**

Kise berjalan riang melewati koridor yang menghubungkan gedung sekolah dengan gedung ruang guru dan staff. Pemuda itu baru saja menemui Kepala sekolahnya, membicarakan tentang keberangkatannya lebih lanjut. Ia sudah menunggu-nunggu hari itu sejak lama dan ia juga sudah berhasil mengumpulkan uang untuk kepergiannya, jadi informasi yang diberikan kepala sekolahnya bahwa ia bisa berangkat hari minggu nanti benar-benar membuat wajahnya terus-menerus menyunggingkan kebahagiaan. Salah satu keinginan besarnya akan tercapai dalam 3 hari ke depan.

Kaki-kaki lincah itu terus,melangkah dengan ringan. Ia menaiki tangga dari lantai satu menuju kelasnya di lantai 3. Senyum masih menemani wajahnya saat itu, hingga sebuah suara yang begitu dikenalnya mengusik perhatiannya.

Ia melongokkan kepalanya pada ruang kelas di sampingnya. Ruang persiapan IPS tertulis di sebuah kayu yang tertempel di atas pintu ruangan itu. Kise diam, mendengarkan percakapan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya suara yang dikenal baik oleh si pirang.

"A.. aku.. aku menyukai Aomine kun," kata sebuah suara yang Kise yakini sebagai suara seorang wanita.

Tanpa sadar, Kise mengangkat tangannya, menutup mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan kata apapun. Matanya terbelalak menunjukkan sebuah keterkejutan.

"Aku menyukai gadis sepertimu. Kau punya badan sexy.. sesuai tipeku." Suara lelaki itu terdengar lagi. Kise meremat dada kirinya saat telinganya menangkap kalimat itu. Sakit. Ia merasa bahwa ia harus benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu saat itu juga, sebelum suara—apapun bentuknya—keluar dari bibirnya.

Kaki jenjang itu berjalan cepat, menjauh. Tujuannya saat itu adalah UKS, tempat tersepi di sekolah itu kala jam makan siang. Ia bahkan tak bertemu dengan pengawas UKS saat masuk ke sana. Tanpa berucap apapun, ia membawa dirinya ke salah satu tempat tidur, membaringkan tubuhnya di sana. Ia ambil selimut di bawah kakinya, memasangkannya hingga menutupi kepala, menyembunyikan bulir-bulir bening yang mulai mengalir dan bibir plum yang mulai terisak.

(｡ì _ í｡)(｡ì _ í｡)

Kise tak juga kembali ke kelas sejak jam makan siang. Guru UKS yang menemukan dirinya berbaring di salah satu ranjang di ruangan serba putih itu sempat menanyainya dan dengan jawaban 'tidak enak badan' guru itu membuatkan surat izin untuknya.

Bel usai sekolah berbunyi. Pemuda berwajah cantik itu mulai bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia harus ikut kegiatan klub. Ia tahu itu. Karenanya ia segera beranjak.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" suara seorang wanita membuatnya menoleh. I menemukan guru UKSnya tengah duduk di belakang meja, melihatnya dengan wajah cemas yang kentara. "Wajahmu masih pucat, sebaiknya kau izin dari kegiatan klubmu dulu," anjur sang guru.

"_Arigatou, sensei. Mou heiki ssu _(Terima kasih, _sensei. _Aku sudah tidak apa-apa)," ujarnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"_Heiki janai deshou. Hora, sono kaoiru.. _(Bukan 'tidak apa-apa' kan. Wajahmu masih pucat..)" wanita itu berdiri dari duduknya. "_Kyou bukatsu o yasuminasai, ne _(Hari ini kau libur saja dulu dari kegiatan klubmu)," ucapnya lembut. Tak berselang lama, pintu putih yang menjadi satu-satunya akses masuk ke ruang kesehatan bergeser. Haizaki Shougo dengan rambut berantakan dan wajah garangnya masuk.

"_Ryouta, daijoubu_?" tanyanya dengan nada kasar namun sarat dengan kekhwatiran yang hanya diketahui Kise.

"_Daijoubu ssu yo Shougocchi_," jawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman lemah.

"Penjemputmu?" guru wanita itu bertanya. Kise mengangguk untuk membalasnya. "Tolong bilang padanya untuk istirahat ya," katanya menatap Haizaki. Matanya kemudian menatap jam kecil yang ia letakkan di mejanya. "_A, mou jikan_ (Ah, sudah jam segini)," ujarnya. Ia lalu kembai menatap kedua muridnya. "Sensei harus segera pergi. Kau boleh di sini kalau masih merasa butuh sedikit istirahat lagi, sensei titipkan kunci ruangan ini padamu, oke?" Dan perempuan itupun bergegas pergi.

"_Doushita, Ryouta?_" tanya Haizaki. Melihat keadaan Kise saat ini, dia tidak percaya dengan '_daijoubu_' yang tadi dikatakan Kise. Lihat saja tubuh lemas itu. Dan yang paling mengganggunya adalah mata Kise yang sembab.

Haizaki menarik Kise untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Lelaki itu terus menatap teman masa kecilnya yang masih menunduk. Haizaki menunggu.

"Dia..." Kise mulai membuka suara. "Seorang wanita menembaknya.." bulir bening mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mata indah itu—lagi. "Dia menerimanya.. hiks.." sebuah bayangan tentang kejadian tadi siang merasuki benaknya. "Padahal.. hiks.. dia denganku saat ini.. huhu.."

Haizaki tak perlu tahu siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud. Dia sudah tahu betul tentang lelaki yang selama ini disukai _osananjimi_nya, seorang lelaki bodoh dan tidak pernah peka akan perasaan seorang Kise Ryouta.

"Aku.. makin sadar.. hiks.. dia.. dia.. huhuhu.. dia tidak pernah menyukaiku, Shougocchi. Dia hanya kasihan padaku dan menerimaku. Dia tak pernah..." Kise,meremat dada kirinya. "Dia tak pernah... mencintaiku.."

Haizaki langsung merengkuh tubuh itu, membiarkan Kise menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dielusnya lembut punggung yang bergetar itu tanpa suara, berharap bisa memberikan sedikit ketenangan.

(｡ì _ í｡)(｡ì _ í｡)

Lelaki itu diam. Ia tak begerak dari posisi tidur terlentangnya. Kedua tangannya memeluk bantal berbentuk bola basket sedangkan tatapannya kosong mengarah pada langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya lagi-lagi kembali pada pernyataan cinta yang tadi siang didengarnya.

Ia meremas erat bantal kesayangannya saat dirasanya rasa sakit itu menghampiri dadanya. Membuatnya merasakan sesak yang berakhir dengan matanya yang memanas.

"_Daijoubu, Ryouta.. daijoubu.._" ucapnya lirih pada dirinya sendiri. "_Saisho kara aitsu, ore ga suki janai nante shitteru darou. Dakara naite mo imi nai ssu yo _(Kau tahu bahwa sejak awal dia tak mencintaimu. Jadi, tak ada gunanya kau menangis.)" Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya walau air mata itu tetap lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

"_Dai.._ hiks.. _joubu.. ki.. tto.._"

"Bukannya dari dulu gue udah bilang, kenapa lu masih aja nembak dia," suara yang berasal dari arah pintu kamarnya berhasil menyita perhatiannya. Seseorang yang merupakan sahabatnya berdiri di sana.

"Jangan bicara begitu, bodoh." Satu geplakan jatuh di kepala abu-abu itu membuat si pemilik kamar sadar bahwa tamunya tidak sendirian.

"Niji..mura _sen..pai.._"

Seulas senyum dari si pemilik nama merespon panggilan Kise. Dia pun berjalan masuk, diikuti oleh Haizaki. Kise membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk memberi ruang pada dua orang itu untuk duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Ada apa? Tumben _senpai_ kemari?" tanyanya penasaran setelah mengusap air matanya.

"Hanya mengantar seseorang yang sejak tadi galau karena seharian ini tak melihat wajah bodoh seorang Ryouta," jawabnya santai sambil mengerling ke arah si pemuda abu yang langsung menatapnya dengan deathglare.

Ryouta tertawa kecil, lalu menatap sang sahabat. "Maaf, membuatmu khawatir, Shougocchi."

"Ha?! Siapa juga yang ngawatirin elu?"

"Ehehe.. Dasar Shougocchi tsundere.. kalau kau begitu terus nanti Nijimura senpai meninggalkanmu, lho," entah muncul dari mana, sifat iseng Kise mendadak keluar.

"Ap-?! Hey kenapa jadi nyambung ke dia?!" protesnya sambil menunjuk satu-satunya lelaki bersurai hitam di kamar itu. Tak bisa dihindarinya, warna merah yang telah besarang di wajahnya.

"Hooo... ada seseorang yang tak mau kutinggalkan rupanya," Nijimura ikut ambil suara.

"Hey! Sudah cukup! Gue ke sini bukan untuk membicarakan elu, Niji bodoh!" Haizaki terengah-engah karena berteriak. Ia lalu kembali duduk setelah sempat emosi. Ia lalu menatap Kise.

"Jadi.. apa yang mau lu lakuin sekarang?" tanyanya to the point.

Kise diam kemudian tersenyum simpul menatap Haizaki. "Nggak ada yang bisa aku lakuin kan. Toh, hari Minggu nanti aku akan pergi."

"Setelah lu ngelakuin rencana bodoh macam 'aku ingin berpacaran dengannya walau hanya seminggu', lu mau nyerah gitu aja!?"

"Memang aku bisa apa, Shougocchi?" katanya kalem. Mungkin benar dia sudah mnyerah mengejar lelaki itu. "Hari minggu nanti aku berangkat ke Indonesia, dan kamu tahu kan itu sudah menjadi keinginanku. Aku tak mau meninggalkan kesempatan itu hanya untuk terus mengejar Aominecchi yang bahkan tak pernah menganggapku. Tapi..." Kise menggantungkan kalimatnya. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku ingin membuat kenangan yang bagus dengan Aominecchi sebelum pergi. Aku ingin berterima kasih atas seminggu ini."

Sebuah tangan jatuh di atas kepala pirangnya lalu lengobrak-abrik tatanannya. "Tapi berjanjilah kau tak akan menangis lagi setelah itu." Kise mengangguk.

(｡ì _ í｡)(｡ì _ í｡)

**Yokka Me**

Lelaki itu celingak celinguk menatap lautan manusia di hadapannya. Waktu makan siang memang selalu membuat kantin penuh dengan manusia-manusia kelaparan. Namun sesaknya tempat itu tak membuat dia menyerah untuk mencari sosok cowok bersurai abu semrawut.

"Jangan berdiri di tengah jalan, Ryouta. Kau menghalangi," suara absolut itu menyapa gendang telinganya membuat ia refleks berbalik. Kise menemukan Kapten klub basketnya berdiri di belakangnya.

"Akashicchi.."

"Ikut aku." Sepasang kaki itu mulai melangkah. Tanpa kata sepasang kaki lain mengikuti. Mereka berjalan menuju meja yang terletak di bagian ujung kantin.

Meja yang mereka datangi telah diisi oleh beberapa orang dengan rambut sewarna pelangi. Sapaan langsung mengarah pada keduanya dari orang-orang yang telah menghuni menja itu. Akashi tak menjawab, ia hanya menarik sebuah kursi lalu mendudukinya.

Kise mengikuti jejaknya. Diletakkannya nampan berisi nasi karenya lalu menarik sebuah kursi di samping Akashi untuk dia duduki.

"Kise chin, tumben ke kantin sendirian?" tanya si raksasa ungu.

"Shougocchi masih ada urusan katanya, Murasakicchi, jadi kami janjian ketemu di kantin. Tapi sepertinya Shougocchi belum datang," jawab yang bersangkutan sembari mengambil sendok, siap menyantap makan siangnya.

"Kau tak bawa bekal sendiri, Kise?" celetuk Kagami. Ia ingat beberapa hari belakangan Kise membawa bekal.

"Ehehe.." hanya cengiran dari model itu yang menjawab.

"Ryouta, bagaimana persiapanmu." Pertanyaan yang tanpa nada tanya itu keluar dari mulut sang Raja. Kise sontak menoleh ke arahnya sebelumnya menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman.

"_Zenbu okke ssu _(Semuanya sudah siap)." Ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan bikin ulah yang tidak-tidak di sana, apalagi kalau sampai mencoreng nama _Teikou Koukou_," nasehatnya. Kise mengiyakan saja.

"Kise _chin_, aku pasti akan kangen traktiranmu~" ungkap si ungu.

"Murasakicchi _hidoi ssu_. Masak yang dikangenin cuma traktiranku," Kise menggerutu gemas.

"Tenang saja Kise _kun_," kali ini pemuda mungil yang duduk di samping Kagami yang bersuara. "Aku pasti tidak akan kangen dengan pelukan Kise _kun_," lanjutnya sambil menghela napas lega.

"Kurokocchii~ _mooouu_.. pelukanku kan bukti sayangku padamu~~" ujarnya nyaring.

"Dan aku tidak akan kangen dengan suara cemprengmu itu," Kagami menambahi.

"Uugg.. Kagamicchi jangan ikut-ikutan~~"

"Aku jelas tidak akan merindukanmu, Kise, tapi aku akan menunggu sampai kita bisa main basket bersama lagi," ucapan tsun itu berasal dari lelaki berambut hijau yang sedang membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tak melorot.

"Huaaa Midorimacchi aku senang kau akan kangen padaku~"

"Hei, ap!? Siapa yang bilang aku akan meridukanmu, tsk!"

"Midorimacchi tsundere ssu. Nanti aku adukan ke Takaocchi aah~"

"Hoee Kise!"

Keributan kecil itu pun berlanjut. Mereka bahkan melupakan satu sosok lain yang semenjak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka tanpa tahu maksudnya.

(｡ì _ í｡)(｡ì _ í｡)

_Bukatsu*_ sudah diakhiri Akashi beberapa waktu lalu. Para anggotanya bahkan sudah selesai mandi dan beberapa sudah meninggalkan sekolah. Saat itu, Kise terlihat sedang mencari-cari seseorang. Ia menengok ke kanan kiri untuk menemukan sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi, ganguro, dan memiliki rambut biru yang segelap langit malam.

Kemudian mata coklat itu menemukannya. Sosok yang ia cari baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Pemuda pirang itu pun menatap punggung itu sejenak. Ia menarik napas dalam, mengeluarkannya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan hatinya sekaligus mencari sebuah keberanian.

"_Egao de egao de _(Senyum.. senyum)," batinnya. Ia lalu berlari menuju sosok itu sambil berteriak cukup keras.

"Aominecchi," panggilnya. Yang dipanggil menoleh. Mata biru gelapnya menemukan si remaja pirang berisik sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan sebelah tangan melambai padanya.

"Apaan sih, Kise!?" tanyanya malas dan sirat tidak suka dapat Kise lihat di dalam bola mata safir itu.

"Ehm.. besok Aomineccchi luang kan?" jawabnya setelah meyakinkan dirinya untuk meneruskan niatnya yang sempat luruh ketika matanya menatap iris Aomine.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku mau mengajak Aominecchi kencan," jawabnya polos.

"Haaa!?"

"_Datte oretachi tsukiatterundeshou _(Soalnya kita ini pacaran, kan)," ujarnya.

"_Iya da yo_."

"Pokonya besok kita kencan."

"Hoi! Dengerin kalau—"

"Besok, aku tunggu di taman di depan stasiun jam 10 pagi," memotong perkataan Aomine, Kise menentukan waktu dan tempat ketemuan mereka.

"Sudah kubilang aku nggak mau, Kise!"

"Aku akan menunggu," katanya lirih. "Aku akan menunggu sampai Aominecchi datang," lanjutnya yang kali ini dihiasi dengan senyuman indah—palsu. "_Jaa ne_."

Kise langsung berlari menjauh. Ia tak sanggup lagi untuk lebih memaksa orang itu. Ia tak ingin bersikap lebih egois lagi, walau sebenarnya ia ingin menjadi egois untuk mrndapatkan orang itu.

(｡ì _ í｡)(｡ì _ í｡)

**Itsuka Me**

Lelaki itu berdiri di depan cermin kecil di kamar mandi kamarnya. Dirapikannya tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan. Ketika ia rasa cukup, disambarnya jaket warna hitam yang tergantung di dalam lemarinya. Setelah itu, ia membawa dirinya keluar, melewati anak tangga menuju lantai satu rumahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" lelaki bersurai raven yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton sebuah acara _variety show_ itu bertanya.

"Bukan urusan lu," jawab si lelaki yang akan pergi singkat.

"Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang merugikan mereka," nasehatnya, mengerti kemana tujuan sang kekasih pergi.

"_Wakatta yo. Ittekuru_." Pemuda itu membuka pintu rumah. Tepat letika ia keluar, pintu rumah teman masa kecilnya pun terbuka. Ia tak menyapa dan tak berniat untuk menyapa. Dipandanginya pemuda seusianya itu berjalan menjauh dari rumah. Ketika ia merasa jaraknya dan orang itu aman dia mulai mengikuti pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

* * *

***hei hei : berasal dari kata 'hai' yang berarti iya.**

***bukatsu : kegiatan klub**

**HAPPY AOKI DAYS MINNA!**

**walau bikinnya mevet, akhirnya fic buat AoKi ini jadi juga dan bisa terpublish.. yeeeii!**

**o ya ini fic 2 shot tapi baru chap satunya yang kelar, chap duanya belum kelar.. hehe /ditampar**

**mungkin chap duanya bakal wen publish bulan depan di AoKi Days Teiko ver, tapi kalau ada yang minta buat chap duanya di publish sesegera mungkin, mungkin bakal wen publish setelah kelar.. /ngarep**

**oke, ijou desu.**

**minna, yonde kurete arigatou.. (^^)  
**

**minna kanshashiterun ssu yo..**

**tsugi no chaputaa de, mata nee~~**

**^wen^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Berpacaranlah denganku!"

"Ha? Nggak mau!"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau bilang.. tentu saja karena aku tak mau berpacaran denganmu."

"Benarkah Aominecchi tak mau?" Mata kuning itu menatapnya lurus.

"Kenapa kau masih mempertanyakannya, Kise. Sudah jelas kan, jawabanku 'tidak'."

"Begitukah?" Kali ini surai pirangnya yang menatapnya karena kepala itu tertunduk. Satu rasa nyeri entah kenapa tiba-tiba menggores dadanya melihat pemuda di depannya menunduk. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat tinggal, Aominecchi."

Dua kaki jenjang itu berbalik memunggunginya untuk kemudian lari menjauh. Rasa nyeri di dadanya menjadi sangat perih seakan ada luka di tempat itu yang ditaburi garam saat punggung yang—ia tahu—selalu mengejarnya selama ini, semakin mengecil. Sebuah dorongan dalam dirinya menyuruhnya berlari, mengejar pemuda itu, dan dia melakukannya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya saat ia rasa pemuda itu berada dalam jarak jangkaunya. Namun sayang, sosok itu menghilang ketika ia mencoba meraihnya. Tangannya tak menggenggam apapun selain udara kosong.

Aomine berhenti berlari. Ia memandang sekelilingnya. Mencari sosok yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapannya. Mata safirnya bergerak-gerak panik, menelisik ke sekitarnya berharap menemukan warna kuning yang dikejarnya. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya memanggil nama sang pemuda.

"Kise! Oi!"

"Keluar, kau! Jangan sembunyi!"

"Kise!"

"Kise!"

Hening yang menjawab panggilannya. Dan mata biru gelapnya tetap tak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

"KISEEEE!"

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**黒子のバスケ****藤巻忠俊**

**このフィクション****ウェンです****(^^)**

**この****フィクションから、僕は何も貰いません。これはただ個人的な満足なんです。**

**Warning :**

**Shounen ai, MalexMale, Misstypo (s), Alur Cepat, OOC, SMU!Teiko, Yasashii!Haizaki, Slight!KagaKuro, Slight!NijiHai, menyisipkan percakapan dalam bahasa jepang.**

**.**

Kelopak itu terbuka lebar. Iris sedalam lautan di dalamnya membelalak penuh ketakutan. Dahinya berkeringat dingin yang lalu meluncur mulus lewat pelipisnya, membasahi rambut birunya. Jantungnya berdentum keras seakan ingin keluar dari rongga dadanya. Napasnya memburu.

Ia baru saja bermimpi. Mimpi tentang sosok lelaki yang sejak seminggu lalu berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Sosok lelaki, yang—jujur—tidak pernah begitu ia perhatikan selama ini, tapi berhasil menarik minatnya hanya dalam waktu seminggu semenjak mereka berpacaran. Dan di mimpinya barusan, lelaki itu hilang, pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Membuat jantungnya yang masing bedetak cepat itu merasakan sakit seperti tersayat.

"Kise.. Kise.. Kise.."

Ia memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya masih merapal nama sang kekasih tanpa jeda. Tubuhnya diam, membiarkan napasnya kembali teratur. Begitu juga dengan detak jantungnya. Merasa sedikit tenang, ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan.

Suara dering handphonenya membuat ia melirik alat komunikasi yang ia taruh di samping bantalnya. Ia raih benda itu, dan sebuah email baru terpampang di layarnya. Satu pesan dari seseorang yang baru saja dimimpikannya.

_From : Kise_

_Sub : Matteru ssu _(aku menunggu)

_Aominecchi,_

_Aku akan menunggu sampai Aominecchi datang._

Tanpa sadar Aomine menahan napas. Satu perasaan bersalah langsung menyergapnya ketika matanya melirik jam yang terletak diatas tempat tidurnya. Jarum pendeknya menunjuk hampir ke angka dua belas, sedangkan jarum yang lebih panjang terletak di angka sepuluh. Dua jam sudah berlalu dari waktu janjian mereka.

"Haaah..." Aomine mengeluarkan udara yang tertahan dalam paru-parunya perlahan. Tatapannya kembali ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Haaah, ia tahu. Seharusnya ia segera bangun dari ranjangnya, dan bergegas ke tempat dimana pria itu menunggunya—walau ia sudah terlambat dua jam. Tapi, ia tetap tak melakukannya. Satu dorongan kuat berupa sosok berambut abu yang selalu ada di samping si pria membuat dia enggan meninggalkan rumahnya dan membiarkan si pirang itu terus menunggu di depan stasiun.

"Kenapa kau memeluk lelaki itu, Kise..." ia menggumam lirih sarat akan kekecewaan.

Ia mulai menyukai Kise Ryouta. Aomine akui itu. Ia bahkan tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia menyadari satu perasaan kecil nan hangat itu. Ya, ia tak menyadarinya sampai hari itu.

Ia ingat, ia disuruh kaptennya untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Dan ia berniat membantah—seperti biasa. Tapi, satu nama yang keluar dari bibir Akashi membuat Aomine membatu. Lalu seketika itu pula, rasa khawatir—yang ia yakin, tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya—menyergap dirinya.

"_Ryouta sakit, Daiki. Dan aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk mengatakan padanya bahwa ia boleh libur klub hari ini. Apa kau masih mau membantah."_

Aomine yakin, ia menggeleng patah-patah menanggapi sang kapten. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia bergegas keluar dari gym, dan pergi ke ruangan dimana si pirang dirawat.

Laju langkahnya segera berhenti di depan pintu yang di atasnya tertempel plat bertuliskan _houkenshitsu_*. Ia mendengar suara-suara samar dari dalam, membuatnya urung menggeser pintu di depannya itu. Entah apa yang merasukinya, bukannya masuk, pemuda itu malah mengintip dua manusia di dalamnya.

Ia melihat dari kaca di pintu itu, sang pemuda pirang tengah memeluk pemuda abu di hadapannya. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan tangan yang mencengkram kuat pada baju seragam pemuda lainnya. Sedangkan si pemilik surai kelabu itu mengelus lembut surai si pirang.

Aomine mematung. Ia menatap adegan di depannya dengan pandangan tak suka. Hatinya sudah mengumpat-umpat si lelaki kelabu. Memangnya siapa dia!? Cuma sahabat saja, berani-sekali dia memeluk kekasihnya! Hanya seorang Aomine yang boleh menyentuh Kise Ryouta! Hanya dia yang boleh membawa remaja kuning itu dalam sebuah pelukan erat! Hanya Aomine Daiki dan bukan orang lain!

Ingin dia berteriak. Melabrak masuk ke dalam ruangan serba putih itu untuk kemudian menarik Kise pergi, membawanya entah ke mana—kemana pun, asal tak ada lelaki abu itu—lalu mendekapnya erat, menghilangkan bekas sentuhan dari teman masa kecil Kise. Tapi ia tak melakukannya. Ia berdiri bergeming dan tak ada satupun gerakan yang ia lakukan.

"Aaarrgg.. _Chikushoo!_ Mengingatnya benar-benar membuatku panas!" Aomine mengerang jengkel. "Kenapa kau memeluk orang lain, Kise!? Siapa yang pacarmu di sini!? Dasar Kise bego!"

(｡ì _ í｡)(｡ì _ í｡)

Pria itu menyesap cappucino pesanannya yang sudah dingin. Yaah, wajar. Ia memesan minuman itu dua jam yang lalu. Ia hanya menyesapnya sedikit demi sedikit agar minuman coklat itu tidak langsung habis demi menemani dirinya yang tengah duduk menatap taman yang bersebrangan dengan cafe yang ia datangi.

Ia sedang memperhatikan seseorang. Teman masa kecilnya—lebih tepatnya. Dia duduk sendirian di salah satu bangku di tempat itu. Kedua tangannya tengah merapatkan jaket biru tua yang dipakainya, berusaha menghangatkan badan modelnya dari terpaan angin dingin yang mulai muncul beberapa waktu lalu.

"Dasar brengsek! Kemana orang itu!? Bisa-bisanya dia membiarkan Ryouta menunggunya berjam-jam! Dasar makhluk dekil!" Dia menggerutu sendirian. Amarah sudah memenuhi batinnya. Ia siap meledak—sebenarnya—tapi nasehat dari kekasihnya membuat dia bertahan untuk tidak menyeret si pirang pergi.

Satu titik air yang jatuh tepat pada kaca cafe di depannya, membuayarkan pandangannya. Refleks tatapannya tertuju pada satu titik air kecil yang tak lama kemudian bertambah intensitas jatuhnya.

Hujan. Cuaca tadi pagi yang begitu cerah hilang sudah, digantikan dengan rintik air yang datang dari langit.

Bisa dilihatnya orang-orang berlalu lalang di depannya, mencari tempat untuk segera berteduh. Tapi ia yakin, sahabatnya bukan salah satu dari orang-orang yang lari pontang-panting untuk menghindar dari hujan yang semakin deras. Dan tidak salah dengan intuisinya sebagai kawan selama 17 tahun, si pirang itu masih bergeming di tempatnya duduk. Tak memedulikan air yang jatuh membasahi tubuhnya.

"Cih! _Yappari_..."

Lelaki abu itu segera meninggalkan tempat duduknya setelah meninggalkan beberapa keping uang untuk membayar satu pesanannya. Ia tahu satu hal yang harus ia lakukan : membeli payung di kombini terdekat.

Mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, lelaki itu segera pergi ke tempat si pirang. Tanpa bicara, ia menagarahkan payungnya, menutupi kepala pirang itu dari serangan rintik hujan. Merasa terlindungi, pemuda itu mendongak, mendapati sahabatnya berdiri memayunginya.

"Shougocchi?" panggilnya heran.

"Pulang, Ryouta!" perintah si abu. Si model menggeleng.

"Aku masih akan menunggu Aominecchi. Aku sudah mengiriminya pesan, dia pasti akan segera datang," tolaknya.

"Jangan bercanda! Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu dan dia tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya! Sudah, pulang sekarang!"

"_Yada!_"

"Ryouta! Kau tidak ingat, besok kau harus pergi. Apa kau mau sakit dan membatalkan penerbanganmu gara-gara orang bodoh macam Daiki!?"

Kise menggeleng lemah.

"Makanya, pul—"

"Sebentar saja... sebentar lagi saja... aku mohon..."

"Ck! Kau itu memang..."

"Aku yakin Aominecchi akan datang.. karena itu biarkan aku menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi.."

Haizaki menghela napas lelah. Beginilah Kise kalau sudah ada maunya. Keras kepala. "_Shougane.._ Akan kutemani kau menunggunya. Tapi hanya satu jam, setelah itu akan kuseret kau pulang!"

Mata Kise berpijar senang. Ia mengangguk dengan seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

(｡ì _ í｡)(｡ì _ í｡)

Aomine Daiki masih bergulung di atas ranjangnya. Satu tangannya memegang satu-satunya alat komunkasi yang ia miliki. Sejak tadi, ia terus-menerus melihat email yang sama. Email dari sang kekasih. Bahkan suara rintikan hujan di luar sana seakan tidak menganggu kegiatannya itu.

Semakin lama ia membaca isi pesan itu, semakin kalut hatinya.

'_Aku akan menunggu sampai Aominecchi datang.'_

Satu kalimat itu terus menerus terngiang di dalam benaknya, memaksanya untuk terus memikirkan seorang Kise Ryouta yang saat ini entah masih menunggunya atau sudah pulang karena hujan yang turun semakin deras.

"Dia pasti sudah pulang.."

'_Aku akan menunggu sampai Aominecchi datang.'_

"Dia pasti sudah pergi dari tempat itu..."

'_Aku akan menunggu sampai Aominecchi datang.'_

"Dia tidak mungkin berdiri di bawah hujan hanya untuk menungguku.."

'_Aku akan menunggu sampai Aominecchi datang.'_

"Aaargg.. _chikuso!_ Baiklah, kau yang menang Kise!"

Aomine beranjak dari kasurnya. Setelah sejenak merapikan penampilannya, ia segera menyambar jaketnya lalu turun ke lantai satu. Tak dihiraukannya suara sang ibu yang bertanya padanya. Ia hanya segera memakai sepatunya dan mengambil sebuah payung. Ia keluar rumah secepat yang ia bisa.

Dia berlari sampai halte terdekat. Menunggu sampai sebuah bus datang lalu ia segera naik. Empat puluh lima menit perjalanannya, hanya bisa dihabiskannya dengan mengetuk-ketukkan kakinya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan mengenyahkan kekhawatirannya. Dan jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia menginginkan pemuda itu masih berada di sana, menunggu kedatangannya.

(｡ì _ í｡)(｡ì _ í｡)

"Satu jam, Ryouta.." Haizaki mengingatkan, membuat Kise menatap padanya dengan pandangan meminta. Agar Haizaki membiarkannya menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi.

"Tidak. Kau setuju untuk membiarkanku menyeretmu pulang setelah menunggu satu jam," peringatnya.

"Tapi.."

"Tanpa tapi Ryouta."

"_Wakatta.._" menurut—walau dengan hati yang berat—Kise beranjak dari duduknya. Keduanya melangkah meninggalkan taman kecil itu, masuk kedalam barisan manusia berpayung yang berjalan di trotoar.

Di sebrang jalan, seorang pemuda berbalut jaket hitam sedang mencoba menerobos manusia-manusia yang berjalan di depannya. Payungnya sengaja ia angkat tinggi-tinggi untuk memudahkannya lewat. Ia langsung menyebrangi jalan sebelum lampu lalu lintas berganti menjadi merah.

Kakinya menjejak di tanah taman. Matanya berkeliling memandang sekitar, berharap satu warna kuning tertangkap penglihatannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya lagi, saat hanya rintik hujan yang ia lihat. Ia masih setia memperhatikan sekelilingnya hingga ia sadar satu hal : pemuda pirang itu tidak lagi ada di tempat mereka janjian.

"Ha.. haha.. hahaha.." lelaki itu tertawa miris saat tak menemukan seorang pun di taman itu. "Bodoh... tentu saja dia sudah pulang.." ucapnya lirih penuh kekecewaan. Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf.. Kise.."

(｡ì _ í｡)(｡ì _ í｡)

"_Ittekuru!_"

Seorang pemuda berkulit coklat gelap dengan balutan kemeja biru muda keluar dari rumahnya. Satu tas olahraga tersampir di bahu kirinya, sedang tas sekolahnya ia bawa dengan tangan kanannya. Kakinya berjalan cepat-cepat seakan ia tidak sabar untuk segera tiba di sekolahnya. _Maa_.. dia memang tidak sabar untuk segera sampai. Ia ingin segera masuk gym dan menemukan pemuda pirang yang tak bisa ia temui kemarin.

Turun di halte yang terdekat dengan sekolahnya, kaki-kaki jenjang berbalut celana panjang warna hitam itu melangkah setengah berlari. Begitu sampai di ruang klub basket, ia langsung berganti baju dan melesat menuju gedung olahraga.

"Ossuu!" sapanya ketika ia menjejakkan kakinya di dalam gedung itu. Balasan sapaan terdengar, tapi tak dihiraukan. Matanya sibuk mencari teman satu klubnya yang memiliki surai pirang.

Satu alisnya berkerut ketika tak menemukan warna secerah matahari itu. Tapi ia tak mengatakan apapun dan tak mencoba bertanya pada siapapun. Ia tetap mengikuti latihan ketika sang kapten memberi perintah.

Seusai latihan pun, ia segera menuju ke kelasnya. Pelajaran yang ia lalui tak ia hiraukan. Pikirannya hanya mengarah pada jam makan siang, dan ia membulatkan tekadnya untuk menemui sang kekasih.

"Apa Kise ada?" tanya lelaki tan itu pada salah satu anak dari kelas 2-c ketika istirahat siang tiba.

"Kise hari ini tidak berangkat," ungkapnya, sukses membuat sang ace klub basket itu heran dan khawatir.

'_Apa dia sakit?_' batinnya.

"Oke, _sankyuu.._" dan ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Diraihnya handphone dalam saku celananya. Dengan cepat ia mencari sebuah nama dalam kontaknya dan mengetikkan pesan.

_To : Kise Ryouta_

_Sub : (No Title)_

_Kenapa tak berangkat sekolah?_

_Ada yang ingin kubicarakan..._

Pesan singkat itu terkirim. Sang pemuda berjalan menuju atap, berniat menenangkan diri dari pikiran-pikiran buruknya sembari menunggu balasan dari emailnya. Namun, sampai bel masuk berdering nyaring, tak ada satupun pesan yang masuk ke inbox emailnya.

Keesokan harinya pun, ia tak menemukan kekasihnya. Baik saat latihan maupun di kelasnya. Walau dia masih bungkam—karena enggan bertanya pada Haizaki—sebenarnya hatinya sudah kalut. Ia takut.. ia takut Kise hilang dan tak bisa ia temukan.. seperti di dalam mimpinya.

"Kise.. balas pesanku..." gumamnya sarat dengan pengharapan ketika ia menghabiskan waktu di atap sekolah. Alat komunikasinya ia pegang erat dan layarnya tak lepas dari pandangan mata safirnya, mengharapkan sebuah pesan dari seorang Kise Ryouta.

Empat hari berlalu, dan sang kekasih belum ia temukan. Ia sudah tidak tahan. Sudah cukup dengan kekhawatiran, kekalutan, dan kegelisahannya. Ia ingin bertemu Kise, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan mendekati si pemuda abu ketika latihan sore berakhir.

"Haizaki..."

Yang dipanggil sontak menoleh. Mendapati seseorang yang selama ini membuatnya marah berada di dekatnya, matanya memicing tajam.

"Mau apa kau!?" tanyanya sarkatis

"Kise.. dimana..?"

"Huh! Untuk apa kau mencari Ryouta sekarang.. tidak puas dengan cewek body seksi yang kau terima cintanya waktu itu!?"

"Apa..!?"

"Nih!" Tak ingin berurusan lebih lama lagi dengan seorang Aomine, Haizaki melemparkan sebuah amplop putih kepada sang ace. "Surat perpisahan dari Ryouta."

Aomine membeku. Apa dia bilang tadi? Surat... perpisahan..? Maksudnya, Kise... memutuskannya?

Terbata, ia membuka surat kecil itu hanya untuk menemukan sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapi. Ia membacanya.

_Untuk Aomine Daiki,_

_Aominecchi.._

_Seminggu sudah terlewati, yang berarti hubungan kekasih kita juga berakhir. Terima kasih sudah menuruti keegoisanku. Seminggu ini rasanya menyenangkan. Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya langsung karena aku sekarang sudah di Indonesia. Akan akan belajar di sini..hehe.._

_Sudah, ya, Aominecchi.. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas seminggu ini._

_Dari Kise Ryouta_

Tangan tan itu bergetar. Matanya bergerak-gerak tak percaya. Kepalanya terasa kosong. Ia sudah tak tahu lagi apa yang tengah ia pikirkan.

"Kise.. di luar negeri.. Kise.. di Indonesia..?"

Sekarang pemuda pirang itu benar-benar jauh dari jangkauannya, eh?

"Jangan.. bercanda..."

(｡ì _ í｡)(｡ì _ í｡)

Dua minggu ini, Aomine Daiki lalui hanya dengan terus menatap layar ponselnya. Ia masih menanti balasan dari seseorang nan jauh di sana. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan setiap pelajaran yang ia lalui. Ia bahkan jadi sering kena semprot Akashi karena meninggalkan latihan, membuat teman-teman satu timnya sukses menghela napas berat.

"Minechin memang bodoh.." celetuk si titan ungu ketika satu tim itu pulang bersamaan. Yang dijelekkan tentu saja tidak terima. Ia langsung menutup flip handphone dan menatap menantang pada Murasakibara.

"Apa maksudmu, Murasakibara!?"

"Maksudnya seperti yang dikatakan Murasakibara kun, Aomine kun. Kau memang bodoh," kali ini celetukannya berasal dari sang pemain bayangan.

"Tetsu.. sampai kau juga..!"

"Orang bodoh memang tak pernah mengakui kebodohannya," sekarang si pemakai kacamata yang berbicara sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Jangan seenaknya kalian membodoh-bodohi aku, sialan!"

"_Aho wa aho da zo, Ahomine_," Kagami ikut-ikutan.

"_Bakagami!_"

"Memang kata bodoh pantas untukmu, Daiki," Akashi membuka suara. Aomine menatap nyalang pada sang kapten.

"Jelaskan mak—"

"Kau bodoh karena membiarkan orang yang kau cintai pergi darimu," lanjut Akashi memotong salakan sang power forward. Keempat orang lainnya hanya mengangguk setuju. Seketika Aomine diam, tak bisa membalas kalimat terakhir Akashi. Ia akui, ia sungguh bodoh karena mengabaikan Kise selama ini, dan saat ia mulai menaruh hati pada si pirang itu, pemuda itu sudah jauh dari jangkauannya.

Kelima pemuda itu berjalan tanpa suara setelahnya hingga mereka semua berpencar, meninggalkan Aomine sendiri hingga akhirnya pemuda itu tiba di rumah.

"_Tadaima_," ucapan salamnya dibalas oleh ibunya yang tengah di dapur. Tidak langsung ke kamar seperti biasanya, pemuda itu menemui sang ibu di dapur.

"_Kaa san.. _apa kau bisa membiayaiku untuk pergi ke Indonesia?" katanya ketika ia berhasil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan. Sang ibu pun meninggalkan pekerjaan memasaknya hanya untuk menatap anaknya heran.

"Jangan bercanda, Daiki! Kau pikir keluarga kita punya uang sebanyak itu untuk pergi ke luar negeri.."

"Tidak bisa, ya.." ia berdiri dari duduknya, menyeret tasnya dan membawanya naik ke kamarnya, meninggalkan wanita paruh baya itu menatap semakin heran perilaku anak tunggalnya.

Aomine kembali membuka handphone flipnya, mencari layanan email dan mengetikkan pesan yang entah sudah keberapa pada seseorang di sana.

_Kapan kau pulang?_

_Aku akan mencari kerja sambilan untuk menyusulmu.._

_Hei.. balas pesanku.._

Ia kembali menutup flipnya dan meletakkan ponsel itu di meja sebelah kasurnya, sedangkan dia sendiri langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang.

(｡ì _ í｡)(｡ì _ í｡)

"Daiki." panggilan dari suara absolut itu terdengar. Yang memiliki nama otomatis menoleh, mendapati kaptennya mendatangi dirinya yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya di atap.

"Sore nanti ada latihan."

"Ini hari Rabu, Akashi. Seharusnya latihan libur," protes sang power forward.

"Pertandingan sudah dekat, Daiki."

"Aku _pass_. Aku sudah ada acara."

"Kau berani menentangku."

"Aku akan tetap mencetak banyak poin walau tidak latihan."

Mengacuhkan Akashi, Aomine memberesi kotak makannya lalu beranjak. Ia tinggalkan Akashi begitu saja hanya untuk kembali ke kelas.

Sepulang sekolah, Aomine langsung menuju toko buku. Tidak, bukan untuk membeli majalah mai-chan baru atau buku porno lain, dia ke sana untuk kerja sambilan yang sudah ia lakoni sejak 3 minggu lalu. Semenjak ia ingin menyusul Kise ke Indonesia, tepatnya.

"_Ohayou_.." sapanya ketika memasuki ruang ganti pekerja. Ia segera mengganti seragamnya. Tak lupa apron putih yang setia melekat pada tubuh atletnya.

Aomine masuk ke dalam toko, siap melayani para pembeli. Ia berdiri di depan kasir, menggantikan pegawai lain yang sudah habis waktu _shift_nya. Dia mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru toko dan sesekali menatap keluar. Dan saat itu, mata safirnya tidak sengaja melihat sosok yang begitu ia kenal. Sosok yang selama ini ingin ia temui. Sosok itu berjalan di trotoar sebrang jalan. Senyum yang dulu selalu dilihatnya, masih setia di wajah cantik sosok itu.

Aomine, secepat kilat keluar dari toko, hendak mengejar sang sosok. Sayang, lautan manusia membuat langkahnya terhenti. Hanya matanya yang mampu mengikuti pergerakan rambut pirang yang tertiup angin pelan.

"Kise...?"

(｡ì _ í｡)(｡ì _ í｡)

Aomine berjalan lunglai menuju gedung olahraga SMAnya. Ini hari Sabtu, yang berarti sekolah libur. Dan ada apa dengan Akashi yang menyuruh anggota tim basket latihan di hari libur seperti ini! Dia bahkan sampai terpaksa ijin dari kerja sambilannya karena kapten yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu mengancam macam-macam. Dasar menyebakan!

Mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu basket, Aomine masuk ke dalam gedung luas itu. ia melihat teman-temannya sudah berada di sana dengan satu bola di tangan masing-masing. Tapi ia tak melihat 'bayangan'nya di sana. Rival harimaunya juga tak terlihat.

"Kau terlambat, Daiki." teguran muncul dari Akashi.

"Tsk! Aku hanya telat 5 menit Akashi. Lagipula sepupumu dan pacarnya juga belum datang," elaknya.

"Jangan mencari alasan. Cepat pemanasan."

Berdecih, ia mengikuti perintah Akashi. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu berjalan ke pinggir _court_. Ia mulai melakukan peregangan pada tangannya sambil mata safirnya memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sedang berlatih mendribel bola. Matanya lalu beralih pada pintu _gym_ ketika Kagami dan Kuroko datang bersamaan.

"Taiga, Tetsuya, segera lakukan pemanasan dan kita akan mulai berlatih." titah sang kapten yang langsung dipatuhi oleh keduanya.

"Kita sebenarnya akan melakukan _3-on-3_ tapi karena jumlah kita kurang, kalian akan beranding _1-on-1_. Daiki, kau lawan Taiga. Atsushi, lawanmu Shintarou." putus Akashi ketika latihan mereka siap dimulai.

"Memangnya Haizaki _kun _tidak datang, Akashi _kun_?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kata Nijimura _senpai_, dia akan datang siang nanti." jawabnya. Kuroko mengangguk dan Akashi kembali menatap rekan-rekannya. Ia menepuk tangannya sekali sebelum berkata, "Pertandingan pertama Atsushi melawan Shintarou. Aku yang akan jadi wasitnya."

Kagami dan Aomine segera meninggalkan _court_. Mereka duduk bertiga dengan Kuroko, menonton mini game kedua rekan mereka.

(｡ì _ í｡)(｡ì _ í｡)

"Kalian bisa istirahat."

Dua pemuda yang baru saja bergelut di lapangan itu menjatuhkan diri di bangku. Masing-masing langsung mengambil sebotol air mineral dan menegaknya. Satu pemuda bersurai langit mendekati keduanya, tapi ia hanya memberikan satu handuk dingin untuk si kepala merah gelap.

"Kau tak mengambilkannya sekalian untukku, eh, Tetsu?" protes sosok lain yang tak mendapat jatah handuk dingin.

"Aomine _kun_ bisa mengambil sendiri handuk dinginnya di sana," ujar si pemberi handuk sambil menunjuk satu box yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka.

"_Ii naa, koibito iru nante _(Enaknya kalau punya pacar)," gumamnya ketika ia beranjak dan mengambil handuk.

"Bukannya kau juga pernah punya pacar sebaik Kuroko, hm, Aomine?" kata si rambut merah yang dijawab dengan decihan pelan oleh sang ace.

"_Usse_..*"

Pemuda itu kembali duduk masih sambil mengusap keringatnya. Sesekali ia kembali meneguk air mineralnya, sekalian mencoba tidak menggubris pasangan _lovey dovey_ di sebelahnya.

'_Kapan aku dan Kise bisa seperti mereka..._' pikirnya miris.

Satu gebrakan di pintu gedung olahraga menarik perhatiannya. Dan matanya sukses membelalak dengan mulut menganga ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja menerjang masuk.

He.. hei.. dia tidak salah lihat, kan?

Yang di depan pintu itu...

"_Minna, tadaima... wuaaaa aitakatta yo minna_..." teriakannya menggelegar ketika ia berlari menghambur mendekati sang kapten yang sedang bersama Midorima dan Murasakibara. Lelaki itu memeluk satu per satu dari mereka sebelum berlari ke bangku tempat ia duduk. Matanya masih tak beralih. Ia terus memperhatikan pemuda itu yang saat ini memeluk 'bayangan'nya dengan rivalnya yang melindungi sang kekasih dari pelukan maut pemuda itu.

"Sebulan tanpa memelukmu rasanya hambar, Kurokocchi," ujarnya seraya menggesekkan pipinya dengan pipi Kuroko dalam pelukannya.

"Kise _kun_.. se.. sak.." protes Kuroko yang sudah membutuhkan oksigen. Tangannya mencoba melepaskan lengan yang memeluk lehernya.

"Lepaskan Kuroko, _teme_." Kagami yang tak malah, mencoba mendorong pemuda pirang yang baru saja kembali dari luar negeri itu.

"Hoi, Ryouta. Tasmu ini mau diapakan?" sosok yang tadi ikut masuk bersamanya menunjuk dua kopor besar yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh pemiliknya demi untuk memeluk teman-temannya.

"Ah, iya. Aku bawa oleh-oleh untuk kalian," pemuda pirang itu langsung melepaskan Kuroko dan menghampiri tasnya. Dibukanya resleting panjang itu, dan banyak barang tersimpan di dalamnya. Diambilnya sebuah benda yang dibungkus plastik bening dan sebuah kantong kertas. Ia lalu membawanya kepada sang kapten.

Mengerti bahwa kantong kertas itu berisi makanan, Akashi menaruhnya begitu saja setelah menerimanya. Ia lebih tertarik pada benda pendek berwarna emas berliuk-liuk yang terbungkus plastik bening itu.

"Apa ini Ryouta."

"Itu namanya keris, Akashicchi. Biasanya dibawa dan dijadikan senjata oleh bangsawan di Indonesia," jelasnya. Sang kapten masih memperhatikan keris itu penuh minat. "Aku membawakannya untuk Akashicchi karena menurutku cocok. Akashicchi kan kayak Raja," lanjutnya.

"Hoo.. bagus juga barang ini, Ryouta." ucapnya yang lalu menyimpan benda keramat itu di dalam tasnya dengan seringai senang tergambar di wajahnya.

"Yang ini untuk Midorimacchi," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan satu kantong kertas dan benda lain yang juga terbungkus plastik bening. Si hijau memperhatikan benda berbentuk aneh yang digambari sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Bentuknya aneh, tapi gambarnya bagus," komentarnya.

"Itu 'gunungan' Midorimacchi. Biasanya digunakan untuk pertunjukkan wayang. Karena bentuknya unik, aku memilihnya untuk Midorimacchi."

"Huh. Aku berterima kasih tapi bukan berarti aku menyukainya."

"Iya sama-sama... oh iya, 'gunungan' itu aku beli sepasang dengan wayangnya, lho. Tapi wayangnya aku kasihin ke Takaocchi."

Tak ada respon dari sang _shooting guard_ tapi warna merah di wajah tampan itu cukup membuat Kise tersenyum geli dan cukup untuk dijadikan bahan gosipnya dengan Takao malam nanti.

"Kisechin, bagianku mana?"

"Ini untukmu, Murasakicchi. Maaf, aku hanya membelikan makanan ringan untukmu," katanya saat memberikan 5 kantong kantong kertas berukuran besar.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kisechin. Aku lebih suka dapat makanan." Titan ungu itu memeluk oleh-olehnya lalu duduk di bangku, bersiap mencicipi makanan yang berasal dari luar negeri itu.

"Yang ini untuk kalian berdua, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi. Aku membelikan kalian banyak baju _couple_.."

"Terima kasih, Kise _kun_."

"Aaah.. aku juga ingin punya baju _couple_ dengan pacarku nanti.." katanya.

"Kise." Panggilan dari sosok yang duduk di samping Kagami dan sosok yang berusaha diabaikannya membuat Kise langsung mematung.

"A..Ah.. Aominecchi.. tenang saja.. aku juga bawa oleh-oleh untukmu, kok." Ia mencoba kembali bersikap ceria. Kakinya hendak menuju tas koper berisi aneka barangnya, saat tangan tan pemuda itu menggapai tangannya. Kise sontak menoleh.

Tak sempat ia bertanya 'ada apa', tangan gelap itu menariknya, membuat dia sukses terhuyung dan jatuh menabrak dada bidang sang pemuda tan. Aomine menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk merengkuh punggung pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kise.. aku..."

"Selesaikan urusanmu di luar Daiki. Kau hanya akan mengganggu latihan kalau di situ," suara Akashi menginterupsi kalimatnya. Ia berdecak kesal saat melepaskan pelukannya pada si pemuda.

Berdiri dari duduknya, Aomine langsung membawa Kise keluar _gym_. Tidak peduli mereka masih memakai sepatu basket, Aomine hanya ingin segera memeluk pemuda itu. Melepaskan semua kerinduannya.

Mereka berhenti di halaman belakang sekolah. Aomine menariknya untuk duduk di salah satu bangku di bawah pohon. Kise yang semenjak tadi menundukkan kepalanya hanya mengikuti tanpa protes.

"_Naa, _Kise," panggil sang _power forward_. Yang dipanggil masih bergeming tanpa menjawab. Keduanya lalu bungkam. Membiarkan sunyi menemani mereka.

"Bagaimana..." Kise yang membuka suara lebih dulu saat itu. Aomine menoleh ke arahnya sebagai respon. "Bagaimana.. kabarmu, Aominecchi?"

Aomine kembali menatap ke depan, ke arah tanaman-tanaman kecil yang bergoyang karena angin. "Bisa dibilang baik-baik saja, tapi bisa juga dibilang tidak," ucapnya.

Kise terkekeh pelan. "Pilihlah salah satu, Aominecchi."

"Kalau begitu, aku memili 'tidak baik'."

Kise menaikkan satu alisnya heran.

"Sebulan ini aku merasa kacau. Pacarku tiba-tiba pergi seenaknya tanpa memberi tahuku. Kabar darinya pun tak pernah ada. Emailku saja tidak pernah dibalas. Benar-benar membuatku kesal."

"Hmm.. jadi gadis itu sekarang pergi?"

Aomine menoleh heran. Gadis, eh? Gadis yang mana? Atau Kise sekarang menganggap dirinya sendiri gadis, huh?

"Aku tidak tahu dia melakukan _transgender _saat keluar negeri, atau bagaimana, tapi saat kami mulai berpacaran, dia adalah seorang laki-laki."

"Eh?"

"Sepertinya kalau tidak kukatakan dengan jelas, kau tidak akan mengerti. Kise.. kau yang membuatku kacau selama sebulan ini."

Aomine menatapnya lurus saat mengatakannya. Ditabrakkannya warna sedalam lautan dengan warna madu itu. Si pemilik madu diam. Otaknya memproses kalimat yang ia dengar barusan.

'_Maksudnya Aominecchi merasa kacau karena kepergianku?_'

Tak menunggu sepatah katapun terucap, Aomine merengkuh tubuh di depannya. Ditenggelamkannya kepalanya di ceruk leher sang pemuda. Kedua tangannya merengkuh bagian leher dan punggungnya, membawanya dalam dekapan yang lebih erat.

Yang dipeluk bergeming. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa Aomine memeluknya. Hei, Aomine tidak pernah mencintainya, jadi untuk apa ia melakukan hal seperti ini?

"Aomine—"

"_Aitakatta.. zutto.. anta ni aitai.._" suaranya bergetar dan membuat Kise geli karen getaran yang ia rasakan di lehernya. "Kau pergi sebelum aku meminta maaf padamu karena tidak menepati janji kita. Kau juga tidak pernah membalas pesanku. Dan kau malah memberikan surat perpisahan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita..."

"Aominecchi.." panggilannya membuat kepala itu pergi dari lehernya hingga keduanya saling menatap. Iris coklat Kise membelalak ketika satu ekspresi yang tak pernah dilihatnya muncul di wajah sang ace terkuat. Terlihat takut, sedih, rindu... Aaah, Kise tak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

"Apa kau masih menyukaiku, Kise? Apa kau mau menjalin hubungan denganku lagi, bukan untuk satu minggu saja... tapi sampai selamanya..."

Satu tetes air jatuh dari dagu Kise disusul dengan tetesan-tetesan lain. Ia menangis, tapi lengkungan naik di bibirnya menandakan rasa bahagia. Pemuda itu mengangguk sekali sebelum memeluk pemuda di depannya. Aomine membalas pelukannya.

"_Suki da yo.. Aominecchi.._"

"_Ore mo da... anta ga suki..._"

.

.

.

**終わり。**

* * *

***houkenshitsu : UKS**

**holaaaa, minna, wen balik lagi...**

**duh, gomen karena tidak bisa mempublish chapter ini di Aoki day kemarin gara-gara wen disibukkan sama persiapan cabaret sebulan lalu.. m( _ _ )m**

**wen juga nggak bisa ikut meramaikan Aoki week T^T dan wen baru luang 3 hari ini.. T^T**

**wen ucapin makasih atas tinggalan jejak di chapter sebelumnya, dan ini balasan ribiyunya.. **

**dee-mocchan san : **huaaa, emak dee, jangan gilas mine.. ntar siapa yang mau macarin dan anu2in Kise.. /plak saya juga suka pas nulis adegan itu, sampai kebayanyang betapa baik hatinya di jaki.. /eaaa dan ini chapter duanyaaaa...

**dairyou san : **duh, gomen apdetnya telaaat... tapi ini wen apdet kok... iya.. tapi akhirnya AOmine mengakui cintanya juga.. haha disini Haizaki emang sengaja dibikin berhatian, biar Aomine bisa cemburu... :v

**kitami misaki san : **iya, ini udah lanjuut... maaf telat apdeeet... (_ _)

**ohsakamajiseme san : **maaf membuat menunggu. chapter duanya udah diapdet ini. waaah.. makasih pujiannya... XD

**Aoki san :** huaaa, terima kasih pujiannya... ribiyunya nggak aneh kok, wen malah seneng ada yang ngeribiyu fic bikinan wen.. hehe ini, sudah diapdet lanjutannya..

**Unknow san : **makasih pujiannya.. iya, waktu wen baca lagi, wen baru sadar penggunaan bahasa jepangnya banyak banget. di chapter ini udah coba wen kurangin, semoga tidak terlalu banyak pemakaiannya.. terima kasih sudah diingatkan.

**LRL san : **aduh, sampai nyut-nyutan, semoga setelah baca chapter ini nyut-nyutannya terobati ya.. hehe siiipp.. ini udah dilanjut. XD

**KUROUJI san : **sebebarnya wen mau bikin hurt/comfort ini, cuma karena takut nggak pas ama genre hurt/comfor, wen nggak mencantumkan genre itu. tapi kalo hurtnya terasa, syukur deh.. hehe maaf ya, apdetnya baru bisa sekarang.. (_ _)

**humusemeuke san : **maaf membuat menunggu. chapter dua udah diapdet nih... XD

**Kiwok san : **iya, chapter kemarin masih bersambung dan ini lanjutannya. waah, hebat bisa nebak plotnya...hehe sip, ini udah dilanjut..

okey, koko made desu.

kono fikushon o yonde kurete, doumo arigatou gozaimasu.

minna kanshashiteru ssu yo..

o iya, next chap itu omakenya...

tsugi no chaputaa de, mata ne~~

^wen^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :**

**黒子のバスケ****藤巻忠俊**

**このフィクション****ウェンです****(^^)**

**この****フィクションから、僕は何も貰いません。これはただ個人的な満足なんです。**

Lelaki muda itu bersenandung riang seiring dengan kaki-kakinya yang melangkah ringan. Senyum senantiasa menghias wajahnya yang cantik untuk ukuran cowok. Pikirannya sudah melanglang buana, mengkhayalkan kencan pertamanya dengan sang kekasih tercinta.

Kakinya menapak pasti ketika memasuki stasiun. Mata madunya langsung berkeliling, mencari sosok yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya. Dan senyumnya melebar ketika sosok itu tertangkap pandangannya. Ia segera melangkah mendekati pria yang tengah duduk itu.

"Aominecchi," panggilnya riang. Yang dipanggil mendongak, lalu berdiri menyambut sang kekasih.

"Kau bersemangat sekali," komentarnya pada si pirang.

"Hehe.. _hatsu deeto ssu kara. Jaa, ikou!_ (Habis ini kencan pertama kita. ayo!)"

Dua sejoli itu segera membeli tiket dan naik kereta. Tujuan mereka bukan restoran bintang lima di pusat kota atau semacamnya, hanya pergi ke _yuuenchi_* yang terletak satu stasiun dari tempat mereka.

Satu hal yang mereka lakukan begitu tiba di tempat yang ramai pengunjung itu, berkeliling mencari wahana untuk dinaiki dengan jemari yang saling berkaitan. Tak memedulikan bisiskan orang-orang yang melihat mereka. Keduanya asyik dalam di dunia sendiri, memilah-milah wahana menarik.

"Aominecchi, ayo masuk rumah hantu," ajak si pirang sukses mendapat pelototan mata dari semenya.

"Tidak!"

"Ayolaaah.."

"Ogah!"

"Aominecchi..."

Dan adegan saling tarik-menarik pun terjadi. Si pirang menarik si biru menuju tiket rumah hantu sedang si biru menarik si pirang untuk menjauh dari wahana laknat itu. Jika ditanya tentang tenaga, tentu saja sang seme yang menang. Dan begitulah yang terjadi. Kise tertarik ke arah Aomine. Tapi, ia tidak menabrak dada bidang lelaki itu seperti hari kemarin, melainkan sukses menyentuh jalanan. Kise meringis saat mencoba bangun, dengan Aomine yang gelagapan membantunya.

"_Wari, wari_," ucapnya pemuh penyesalan.

"_Mou.. Aominecchi hidoi ssu_. Kenapa tidak menangkapku?" katanya sambil merengut dalam papahan Aomine.

"Maaf.. maaf.."

"Pokoknya aku mau Aominecchi tanggung jawab!"

"Iya, iya. Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu, sayang.." ujarnya berbisik tepat di telinga Kise, sukses membuat semburat merah menghiasi pipi mulus pemuda itu.

"_Ba-baka!_"

Keduanya duduk di bangku tak jauh dari TKP terjatuhnya Kise. Aomine beranjak untuk membeli minuman dan air mineral untuk membersihkan luka gores di tangan sang uke.

"Aominecchi harus menurti semua kemauanku sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawaban," ucap Kise ketika acara elus-mengelus luka itu selesai.

"Kamu mau apa dariku?"

"Menemaniku masuk rumah hantu."

"Kise, jangan bercanda.."

"Aominecchi bilang mau melakukan apapun..."

Menghela napas tidak rela dan keringat dingin yang mulai keluar, Aomine mengangguk lesu disusul jeritan senang dari Kise. Keduanya lalu menuju tempat di mana wahana itu berada. Kise berada di depan saat mereka masuk, sedang Aomine mengkeret di balik punggung sang model.

Satu wajah cemerlang keluar dari wahana berproperti serba hitam dengan sedikit coretan berwarna putih tulang dan merah darah. Satu wajah lain sudah terlihat pucat seakan separuh nyawanya tertinggal di dalam wahana penuh kejutan itu.

"Jangan berani-berani kau mengajakku ke tempat laknat itu lagi, Kise.. haah.. haah.." manusia yang sudah setengah hidup protes di sela-sela kegiatan mengatur napasnya. Yang dimarahi hanya tertawa. Aah, memang tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan bagi seorang uke selain berhasil menjahili semenya.

"Iya.. iya.. ya sudah, Aominecchi duduk dulu. Aku cari minum sekalian makan siang."

Dengan itu, si pirang beranjak pergi. Kakinya membawa dirinya ke area _food court_. Ia membeli dua porsi _yakisoba_ dan membeli 2 buah minuman kaleng. Ketika ia hendak meninggalkan _food court_, matanya menemukan sebuah benda yang menarik perhatiannya. Kakinya pun segera melangkah ke tempat itu.

Tangannya segera meraih satu strap ponsel yang tadi menarik minatnya. Berbentuk bocah chibi berkulit coklat yang sedang memegang bola basket.

'_Mirip Aominecchi. Kubelikan, ah_,' pikirnya.

Setelah membayar barangnya, ia segera kembali ke tempat Aomine yang saat itu sedang duduk bersandar dengan kepala mendongak.

"Nih, Aominecchi.." Kise menyodorkan bungkus plastik berisi makan siang mereka dan satu kaleng pocari. Aomine menerimanya dan keduanya mulai menikmati yakisoba masing-masing.

"Hei Kise.. kau memberi yang lain oleh-oleh karena menurutmu cocok dengan karakter mereka. Lalu, kenapa kau memberiku benda itu.. hmm. Apa namanya.. bla.. blaa.."

"Blangkon, Aominecchi."

"Iya, itu."

"Ooh itu... habis, kulit Aominecchi nggak kayak orang Jepang."

"Ha?"

"Iya.. orang Jepang itu kan putih-putih. Kalaupun kulitnya terbakar mataharipun, pasti warnanya akan coklat seperti Kagamicchi. Tapi, kulit Aominecchi kan gelap, kayak orang Asia Tenggara, jadi aku pilih blangkon, biar Aominecchi mirip orang Indonesia.. lagipula aku kan suka kebudayaan Indonesia, jadi ketika dua hal yang aku sukai dipadukan jadi satu, aku jadi semakin menyukai hal itu."

"_A.. a.. sou.._" Aomine terbata dengan warna ceri menghiasi pipinya.

"Oh iya aku ingat.. di Jawa ada satu kata yang mirip dengan nama Aominecchi dan cocok untuk mendeskripsikan warna kulit Aominecchi yang gelap."

"Heee? Kata apa itu?"

"'_Daki_'."

"Memang mirip. Daki.. Daiki.." Aomine tersenyum bangga. Jangan-jangan Kise akan mengucapkan gombalan lagi. "Terus kok bisa mendeskripsikan warna kulitku?"

"Daki itu artinya dekil, kotor, dan lain-lain. Tuh mirip kan sama warna kulit Aominecchi yang dekil," jelas Kise tanpa dosa. Luluh lantah sudah harapannya mendapat gombalan dari Kise.

"Lho? Kenapa Aominecchi?" tanyanya heran saat melihat Aomine terpuruk.

"Nggak papa.. ayo lanjut lagi kelilingnya."

Aomine beranjak. Kise mengikuti. Setelah membuang sampah pada tempatnya, mereka mulai berkeliling lagi, mencari-cari wahana romantis untuk dinaiki berdua.

(｡ì _ í｡)(｡ì _ í｡)

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Aominecchi," ucap Kise ketika tiba di depan rumahnya diantar Aomine. "Oh iya, ini untuk Aominecchi, oleh-oleh kencan pertama," katanya ketika memberika sebungkus plastik pada sang pria.

Pemuda itu membukanya dan tersenyum lembut melihat isinya. "Terima kasih," ujarnya. "Dan ini untukmu." Gantian Aomine yang memberika kantong plastik berukuran agak besar. Kise menerimanya dan membukanya, menemukan sebuah bantal tidur mirip angry bird berwarna kuning.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," pamit sang pemuda gelap. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat tangan Kise mencengkram bagian belakang bajunya. Aomine menoleh heran.

"A.. _Anou..._ Aku.. aku..." suaranya terbata dengan wajah yang semerah kepiting rebus. Aomine semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Aku... uuh.."

Merasa tak mampu mengutarakan apa yang diinginkannya, Kise melakukan inisiatif sendiri untuk maju lebih dulu. Ia menempelkan bibirnya singkat pada bibir sang kekasih.

"_O, oyasumi_."

Hendak melarikan diri, Aomine mencengkeram tangannya. "Kalau mau menciumku, lalukan yang benar, Kise," bisiknya. "Seperti ini.."

Bibir itu langsung meraup belahan pink lawannya. Kise yang terkejut hanya mematung dengan mata membelalak, sebelum akhirnya mengerang ketika lidah sang pria menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga hangatnya, menjelajah isi mulutnya dan mencampukan saliva keduanya.

"Hmm.. nnghh..." kepalan tangan itu memukul-mukul pelan dada bidang di depannya, meminta sang pria melepaskan ciumannya untuk mendapat oksigen. Aomine melepaskannya, meninggalkan seutas saliva yang terhubung dari lidah keduanya.

Rona di wajah Kise terlihat jelas, membuat Aomine ingin meraup bibir itu sekali lagi. Tapi ia mengurungkannya. Ia hanya mencium kening si pemuda sebelum melepaskannya dari pelukannya.

"Masuklah. _Oyasumi_," katanya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkan Kise yang masih mematung dengan wajah merahnya.

"_Ahominecchi no baka_!"

.

.

**本当に終わる。**

* * *

***yuuenchi : taman ria/taman bermain**

**dan kali ini benar-benar tamat.**

**terima kasih sudah berkenan membacanya, minna...**

**tsugi no fikushon de, mata ne~~**

**^wen^**


End file.
